


Remembrance

by twistedboxy



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, many deaths of Kenny, my own theories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedboxy/pseuds/twistedboxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remembrance <i>n. Act or power of remembering; state of being remembered.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Kyle's been having strange dreams lately since his birthday.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my God, they killed Kenny!” Stan exclaims.

“You bastards!” I hear my counterpart answer as we watch Kenny be crushed by some object. A faint buzzing breaks through the dream and I groggily try to find the off button. This is not the first time I’ve had a dream like that. For a while now I’ve kept a notebook of the every time I hear those phrases in my dreams. 

Entry 28-

Again those two phrases were spoken in my dream the same as always. Something feels very familiar about them. What does it mean? Am I missing something important? I need to find an answer. All the events that keep happening in my dreams really did happen but not the way I recall them. Ever since my birthday the dreams have been increasing, like a gate has been open once I turned sixteen.

I finish my last thoughts and start getting ready for school.

Once at school, my mind keep wandering to my dreams especially after this morning. I’m in my third period class trying to decide on how tackle my dreams when a voice speaks next to me.

“Hey dude.” I turn towards the voice of my best friend, Stan.

“Hey” I reply back.

“What’s up, you seem a bit out of it?” He asks.

“I keep having those dreams and don’t know what to do.” I sigh.

“Really that sucks.”

“Tell me about it.”

“It could be possible that it really happened and something’s blocking our memories. Look at where we live. You should probably talk to Kenny since the dreams revolve around him.” Stan suggested.

“I plan on doing that but it’s not something you just go ‘hey what’s up by the way I keep having these dreams or memories about you dying constantly.’” I reply. Class started right after that. My next goal was to talk to the main subject of my dreams: Kenny.

Luckily we all had lunch together, so it was pretty easy. Spotting the familiar orange parka and blonde hair I made my way toward him.

“Hey Kenny.”

Turning around he notice me. “Hey Kyle, what’s up?” he asked.

“I need to talk to you later about something important.”


	2. Gathering intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle tells Kenny what's been going on and the two delve deeper into Cthulu Mythos.

Kenny and I decided to head somewhere neutral for our conversation. We ended up at Stark’s Pond.

“What’d you need to tell me Kyle?” Kenny starts. I pull out the journal that I’ve been keeping track in and hand it to him. We sit in silence as he thumbs through the book until he reaches the most recent entry. I speak up “Kenny, I’m truly sorry for all those times we didn’t believe you. It happened time and time again and we never believed you.”

I observe Kenny’s face for his reaction until he quietly speaks. “What?” I ask as I didn’t quite catch what he said.  
Giving me one of his most genuine smiles he answers “Thank you, this is something I’ve wanted for a long time.”

“Your welcome.”

“I still stand by what I said to you in the early days of Mysterion. You’re one of the smartest guys I know Kyle.”

I feel my cheeks heating up.”Quit embarrassing me will ya.”

“I’m serious though. I may not have the answers to why I was chosen with this curse or why all of the sudden someone finally remembers. However, the two of us can figure it out together. What do you say ‘Human Kite’ want to team up again?”

It’s been a while since I heard that name. “Sure thing, ‘Mysterion’.”

We gathered our stuff heading to my house.

“Okay, let’s list the information we do know.” I say opening my word processor.

“Right. We know that my parents went to that stupid cult meeting, part of my curse may have to do with Cthulu, the Necronomicon, we’ve been sent to the ancient city of R’lyeh, Bradley fucking Biggle was some alien being sent here and defeated Cthulu with his stupid mint berry power. I’ve been to both Heaven and Hell and that only another immortal can kill an immortal. Along with no one ever remembering with the exception of you, me and my parents at times.”

“Don’t worry we’ll figure something out. Our biggest lead we do have is about that Cult of Cthulu.” I reassure him.

“Thanks again Kyle.”

“Anytime.” The two of us spend most of our time browsing online for any history on the cult. As we finished up for the day something in a journal article catches my eye. “Kenny, look at this.”

He reads aloud the part I highlighted “As it is written in the Necronomicon; One that has witness death of an immortal numerous times and hast forgotten: shall unlock what was lost upon their 16th year of birth.”

“Do you know what this means? Many of our answers lie within the Necronomicon.”

“Then we need to go find it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly developing this story. Still trying to determine a length and how I want to go about things. I was pretty excited when I came up with that passage.

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought about this a lot and have my own ideas/theories on how this would happen. This originated from a marathon session of episodes as well as a piece of artwork I did of Mysterion.
> 
>  
> 
> <http://twistedboxy.tumblr.com/post/99028577713/mysterion-kenny-death-and-remembrances-theories>  
> 


End file.
